bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Service Bay
The Service Bay is where the citizens of Rapture could get their Bathyspheres fixed. The bay is located in Bathyspheres DeLuxe of Fontaine's. History Back when the service bay was still open to the public, bathyspheres models were bought in for repairs and maintenance, and entered the facility through dock ports or airlocks. To facilitate multiple bathyspheres at any given time, the bathyspheres were transported to work stations or platforms via large cranes. Teenagers would often break in to the bay and use the bay as a hangout spot. This became known to the Service Bay's supervisor Florence Baxter, who, despite feeling sympathy for the bored teenagers, was forced to lock the control room to prevent any further damage. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2'' Elizabeth needs to go here to find the CO₂ Scrubber. When Elizabeth first enters Bathyspheres DeLuxe, the store is locked and can be opened with a Lockpick, but if the player goes to Test-Drive first, the door will unlock itself. Service Bay Lobby Customers who's bathyspheres were either being serviced or in need of service had the choice of waiting in the lobby area that had a projected viewing area and magazines for the latest model of bathysphere, or to enjoy their leisure at the many stores around the department store. By the time of Elizabeth's arrival, much of the area is deserted and has suffered water damage. Service Bay Customer Service Customer Service was where employees and representatives serviced its guests by providing information and booking appointments for both returning and new customers. The back office served as a filing room, as well as a break room. After the department store's conversion into a prison, one of the Service Bay's past employees had been left as a reminder for those who opposed Atlas. Elizabeth will comment on a Atlas poster on the wall in the office, reading "Death to Ryan!". Service Bay The Service Bay housed many work and maintenance stations to accommodate the number of bathyspheres bought in by demand. Abandoned after the subsequent sinking of the department store, many of the bathyspheres that hadn't be removed were left in disarray and disrepair. In order to progress, Elizabeth must retrieve a CO₂ Scrubber from a bathysphere model named the Stingray, which is vaulted above via crane. Changing Room The Changing Room was a staff facility for the workers at the Service Bay, with the usual lockers. There's only one changing room, so it is assumed that the majority of workers where of the same sex, or the males and the females changed at different times. Elizabeth's song; "You Belong to Me" can be heard here, over the public radio. Control Room The control room housed the controls and switches for much of the operating systems within the service bay such as the hydraulic cranes and docks. In order to lower the Stingray bathysphere, Elizabeth must unlock and access the control room. The backrooms and basement also served as storage rooms and workshops, where many components, tools and parts needed to fix the bathyspheres were stored. It is in one of these rooms that Elizabeth can find one of the Coded Messages. New Discoveries Plasmids and Mods *Peeping Vision Mod *Possess Turret Mod Audio Diaries #Florence Baxter - Hooligans #Sal Cantone - So Long, Suckers! Gallery Nwr4.png|The Humpback Whale and the Mako under maintenance. Behind the Scenes *The two Splicers who knock themselves out with Gas Bolts will still scream and yell when Elizabeth hits them with the Air Grabber, despite them being asleep, just like the ones found in the cafeteria of Ryan the Lion Preparatory Academy. This is similar to how Booker DeWitt can ignite Mr. Flambeau (without him dying) when he is encountered in Finkton. Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 2 DLC Category:Article stubs Category:Housewares